What if ?: Heather's Amerika
by TheMagicalMysteryTour-18
Summary: A look into the future of the world if TDI never happened. Heather Queen of North America? Owen a terrorist leader? Justin head of the FBI? Where do the rest of the camper's fit into this universe? Find out inside. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**_Commentary, BBC World Service _**

"Poverty." "Militarism." "Hopelessness." "Despair." Grim images flash across the screen in sync with the somber words. Pictures of mile long unemployment lines, hungry children, public executions and stacks of dead bodies piled on the side of a city block. The viewers tuning in would think that these images came from a war-torn city in a third world country like Kabul in Pakistan or San Salvador in El Salvador. The shot of the public execution was shown again, but this time it was zoomed out so the viewers could clearly see that the execution was taking place in front of the Lincoln Memorial. " These words go hand in hand when talking about Heather Thorne's American Empire. She surprised the world when during her first term as President. She was impeached from office and found guilty in a court of law for writing legislative that would give her ultimate power over all branches of government and eliminate the checks and balance system. Even though sentenced to serve life in prison, she ordered a group of specialized forces under the command of future Grand General of The Empire Lewis "Chef" Hatchet to carry out her master plot. Hatchet's troops carried out the order without question. The troops marched into Congress and brutally murdered all the Senator's and all the member's of the House of Representatives. The troops ignored the Supreme Court and instead marched down to the White House and found Heather's former Vice President Noah Tennenbaum trying to flee. Noah wasn't in on the plot at the time and his only acts as President were pardoning Heather who only served 16 days of her life sentence, declaring her Absolute Matriarch of America and promptly resigning from office. Even though there are still seeds of aggression in newly annexed Canada and Mexico, most of the general population in the American Empire is content with being ruled by Heather." A video clip showing massive chanting and cheering in the streets of New York, Boston, Detroit, Chicago, and other major United States cites the day Heather took her position of power in Washington. The video clip ends and the focus returns to the journalist. With a sad, wistful tone " When the nations of the world won the war on terror, the United States proved to the world that even in a place with as much ethnic and national hatreds as the Middle East, democracy would carry on. But when Heather was sworn in as the Absolute Matriarch of America surrounded by millions of cheering people, the United States proved that democracy could die in a matter of seconds." Tears formed in the journalist's eyes. He barley managed to say " This is Tad Ward signing off. God bless the free world."

* * *

**_FBI Headquaters, Washington DC _**

Justin Colby's private office in the Bureau looked like it was brand new, but don't let appearances deceive you another person once occupied this room. Justin would have rather been in his huge manison in California instead of sitting her waiting for an assignment, but service to Heather meant sacrificing a few perks, but gaining a few more and one of these perks was walking into the room right now. In came his personal secretary Lindsay carrying his morning coffee. He wanted her so bad, he strained his body from not taking her right now. "Good Morning Mr. J" Lindsay says with a smile on her face. She called him Mr. J because she couldn't remember his full name. "Good Morning" he says back, but Justin wasn't smiling because he just remembered that he had a meeting with Heather latter this morning and he was a little worried because the last person who was director of the FBI was relocated to be warden of a work camp in Canada because they had fallen out of Heather's favor. Lindsay wondered why Justin never smiled, but her wondering caused the coffee she was pouring into Justin's cup was to pour onto Justin's pants. He screamed out in pain as the coffee filtered through his left pant leg and burned his well built leg. Before Lindsay could mutter an apologize her boss slaps her across the face sending her and the coffee pot sprawling to the floor. " Damn it woman! Why do you have to be so incredibly stupid? " he screamed. Lindsay was now whimpering on the floor. " Now clean this fucking mess up" he yells as he sees coffee spilling from the broken pot onto the floor. He take a new pair of pants out of the closet and puts them on. To add insult to injury he throws his stained pants at Lindsay and declares " These pants cost me one hundred dollars, so that one hundred dollars that I am taking out of your pay check." Tears were forming in Lindsay's eyes now, but she held the tears back. Justin smiles evilly as he walked out of the door, he loved inspiring fear into his fellow man. " Don't let this happen again or I will make sure you are sent to the work camps" he says as he slams the door behind him. He notice a nerdy man staring at him as he was storming down the hallway. Justin stops and stares back at him and sneers " What are you looking at Code Monkey". The nerdy looking man replies " Nothing much....Sir" and salutes at Justin. Justin was about to give this nerd a proper beating, when he remembers he has a meeting to attend. He glances at the nerd again, but continues to storm down the hallway. When Justin was out of sight the nerd walks down the hallway to Justin's office. On the way there he passes the photos of the top ten most wanted criminals and stares at number one. He pondered on how a person with such a massive and hulking figure could evade the best troops North America had to offer. He shrugs as he goes to see if Lindsay was all right. On the car ride to the White House the way that nerd stood up to him was burning him up. He swore if he ever saw that geek again he would personally pound his face in. His venting was interrupted by opening of his door by his driver. Justin steps out of the agency supplied car and walks thorugh the gate of the White House to go see his boss Heather Queen of America.

* * *

**Author's note: Chapter One is all done. It was fun writing a real story instead of another song fic. =) Chapter Two is on it's way. I bet you are wondering who was the former director of the FBI. Just I hint it was somebody that was on Tdi before. You can leave a guess or a general review of my work so far in a comment. I love creative critism so if you have any to give to me it will be apprecited....oh btw I do not own TDI or any of the Characters. Also I don't own BBC. I am just a humble fan fic. writer. I do own Tad Ward though he isn't a real jourlist for the BBC or a real person .... so yeah. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**White House, Washington DC**_

Beth Kimbal brought coffee that her queen requested a set it on the Resolute desk that was residing in the oval office once again. Being Heather's personal handmaiden, she had to get the queen anything she wanted, even if Heather could simply reach her hand out and pick it up herself. Heather dressed in a fancy red dress didn't even look at the coffee that was as black as her heart or at Beth, she just continued to look at a vanilla folder that contents were for her eyes only. Beth didn't know why Heather choose to keep the desk, one reason could be that it was a gift from Queen Victoria to the United States in 1880, but the reason Beth felt it was still there was because Heather would rather spend her time oppressing the general population than spend her time redecorating the Oval Office, but if Heather asked she wouldn't say the later because she didn't want to end up like Heather's first handmaiden. Beth shuttered at the thought. She almost dropped the coffee pot when she noticed that Heather had put down the folder and was staring at her with a glaze that a cobra would envy.

Beth wondered what she did that caused Heather to stare at her intently, all she knew was that it didn't have to do with the coffee because Heather's cup still sat where Beth had placed it.

" Look at them….Beth" Heather said in a spiteful tone.

Heather turned her back to Beth and started to stare out of the center window behind her.

"Look at who my Queen" Beth said in a relived tone.

Heather turned back to Beth and gave her a look that seemed like she was seeing Beth's inner most thoughts and secrets. Beth cursed at herself mentally for showing a sign of relief because now Heather would continue to stare at her knowing it caused her discomfort.

" Those people out there…they don't appreciate what I do for them."

Beth nodded her head in agreement. There was a long pause, until Heather stated "Your dismissed return to your chamber until I need your services again" Heather turned back to staring out of the middle window behind the desk. Beth was about to go until she was interrupted by Heather

" Oh, and Beth please do take this coffee off my desk, it is starting to become cool."

"Yes my Queen" Beth said as she picked up the cup and wondered how Heather knew it was getting cool without drinking it.

She almost ran into Justin who just entered the Oval Office as she was exiting it, but lucky she moved out of the way just in time. Beth would have hated to be the person who spilt coffee on the head of the FBI, who was know for his good looks and sour disposition.

"I can hear that your still wearing those loafers your sister got you for Christmas Justin." said Heather as she turned around and smiled evilly at the thought that she could inspire fear into someone as well built as Justin.

A look of shock spread across his face

"How did you know it was me and not an assassin out to kill you my Queen."

She laughed, but to Justin it sounded like a cackle.

" An assassin wouldn't wear squeaky loafers, that they got for Christmas my dear Justin."

Justin turns red in the face, but doesn't say anything because even though he was man with a lot of power, he was nothing compared to the queen.

" I will forgive your pathetic Christmas gift because like always you are an hour early."

Justin face turns back to it's normal shade of tan

" Thank you for the compliment my Queen, but I am only following the advice of Benjamin Franklin. Early to bed, early to rise makes a man wealthy and wise."

Heather roles her eyes because Justin says that every time she made a comment about him being early to a meeting

" It is indeed obvious that you know that quote by heart."

Heather would have toyed with Justin more, but he was a good at what he did for her country and she intended that his talent didn't fall into any other hands. Heather wouldn't admit that though because she didn't want to Justin to have something to hold over her head. Anyways he wasn't halfway as good as his predecessor, though he had a better attitude then the former head of the FBI.

As what seemed like hours of small talk with Justin, the rest of the government and military officials took their seats in the Oval Office and Heather could undergo the meeting that could possibly change the future of the USA, it's newly acquired countries, and the rest of the globe.

* * *

_**Joe's Pub, Wawanakwa Island, Canada**_

Courtney Featherson is slumped over the bar drinking some cheap wine straight out of the bottle. Everything about her is a mess, her brown hair is a mess, her uniform is a mess, her makeup is a mess, and her life is a mess. Courtney looks to her left and see's a woman that looks exactly like her, but she is wearing a very expensive suit and her physical apprence was not a mess.

"What are you looking at ?" says Courtney in a slurred voice.

The other woman replies " A poor excuse of a person that seems to be drunk on wine that this hairy baboon, who calls itself barkeep made in his toilet."

Courtney looks from the lady to the halfway empty bottle, puts it to her lips and takes, another swig of the wine. The other lady looks at Courtney with disgust.

" What happened to you Court ?" Courtney laughs and almost falls off the bar stool.

" You want to know what happened to me, Heather happened to me. She took away my job as de-rector of the FIB and stuck me in this winter wasteland. Now I am captain of the guard in a fucking work camp… A FUCKING WORK CAMP. I am Courtney S. Featherson… I was Val Victorian and President of my high school class, graduated with high honors from Yale, and was the best female agent to pass through the gate of the FBI Academy since Clarice Starling. How in God's name did I end up working in this shithole.

There was an awkward silence and then other lady said " You took the eyes off the prize"

Courtney was about to respond when she realized she was talking to a mirror and the barkeep had her by the scruff of the neck and was dragging her outside. Courtney finished the wine that she was still holding in her hand and started to giggle.

The barkeep yelled " Captain Courtney S. Featherson for the last time…STAY OUT OF MY BAR!!!

He drops her on the curb and on the way back to the bar he turns around and tells her " A cab is on it's way to take you back to the work camp…while you are waiting, you should fucking pull yourself together, you look like shit."

After giving his advice, he closes the door behind him .

Courtney S. Featherson didn't have time to pull herself together because she was to busy puking her guts out. She gets into the cab and it takes her back to the base. She wobbles out of the cab after paying the fare and into her private bedroom. Courtney lays down on her bed smelling like puke and failure, she then slams her head on her pillow and begins to cry herself to sleep. Courtney woke up the next morning with a massive hangover.

_**Paris, France**_

Noah Tennenbaum watched the streets of Paris from his hotel balcony. Usually the streets would be filled with American tourists, but wide tree- lined boulevards and parasol-shaded cafes were mostly empty. For most French citizens August was a time for vacation, a month long break from government jobs, factory floors, and schools. The American tourists that usually would have taken their place were gone, too discouraged by Heather's strict visa restrictions and her dislike of foreign powers to bother to travel to France.

Noah put a cigarette in between his lips, took a breath and then exhaled the smoke. Smoking was a bad habit he picked up her in France, people said smoking kills, but Noah didn't care. He would have been dead right now if the American Ambassador from France hadn't risked his life sneaking him into Paris. He was grateful to John-Claude for that, he owed the French man his life and he would do anything in his power to repay him.

It started to storm, so Noah went inside the hotel and thought what he wanted to later today. He canceled out going to the Eiffel Tower because of the weather and he didn't want to go see the paintings in the Louvre again. Even though Noah knew it is impossible to see all of the paintings in the Louvre in one lifetime, he was starting to tire of viewing the museum. He thought maybe he would pay the former American Ambassador a visit.

He grabbed his coat and was heading towards the door, when he heard knocking on his door. He figured it was the press coming to interview the President that ruined America, but when he walked over and looked through the peephole and saw Joan-Claude and a strange woman with him. Noah knew that the lady was to young to be Joan-Claude's wife and he already had a girlfriend so he would have to tell the Frenchman that he didn't need to find one.

When Noah opened the door his old friend kissed him on both cheeks. Noah then looked at the woman and Noah got a good look at her easily distinguishable face, when she kissed him on both cheeks. His cigarette fell out of his mouth and onto the floor. Joan-Claude stepped on the cigarette and said

" My friend I.... pardon my rudeness... We need a favor. "

Noah stood there dumbstruck.

* * *

**Author Note: Chapter 2 is finally up and I respaced it. This took a while so I appreciate if you would summit a review of this fan fic. Also I am trying to make this my most viewed fic so the number of People I need to view this fic has to be over 141, so if you like it please tell people. Oh, I almost forget I own nothing, Characters belong to Teletoon/Cartoon Network except for Joan-Claude. He is original. **


End file.
